A Promise Sealed With A Kiss
by XxElektraxX
Summary: A sad SasuNaru fanfiction in Sasuke's point of view. Rated T for teen. Don't like? Don't read.


I don't own Naruto. This is a NaruSasu fanfict, of course. Sasuke POV. Any flash backs are in **bold.**

I sat over his hospital bed, waiting, hoping with every breath I took, he'd have another breath left, with ever heart beat I had, that he'd wake up and live again. This was all my fault. I loved him so much, it just wasn't fair. God really had to hate me to take this last sense of family away from me. God was cruel.

It all started about two days ago. Due to my ego, we always have one fight every month. It could be as stupid as refilling the ice trays, or as important as paying the bills. No matter what, I'd find a way to control every last word he said to me. Every. Last. One.

And he had to say 'I hate you.' I asked, begged, and even cursed to God himself over this one life. Itachi would't take this one. I wasn't perfect, and I knew that, but he was to me. My angel, watching my every move. My little Naru. I watched the monitor. He must have had a bad dream, because the damn machine said his heart pulse was going faster and faster. Was I the cause of this pain? Or was Itachi?

No one new what happened, and Naruto would't talk to any of the doctors or nurses. They told me they'd try again when he awoke. I held his hand, and stared out the window. It was raining since that day...that cruel, unforgivable-- No! I would't think of it. I turned my head toward him once I heard you whisper my name.

Still out cold. Just as I was afraid. I started thinking of it again.

**"Naruto. Where were you last night?" I questioned, looking into his deep blue eyes. Like perfect crystals. "I asked you to meet me at Koi's restaurant. You never showed..." I sighed and waited for his reply. "Sasuke, relax, I was with Neji and Kakashi. Then Neji left and it was just me and Kakashi." He sighed, annoyed no doubt. I knew what that meant. And that broke my heart right there.**

**"Out with Kakashi?" I felt tears weld up in my eyes, but I would't let them fall. Ever. I had something important to give the blond Dobe, and he never showed to receive it. Naruto nodded. I didn't mean to Naruto, simply because I had no idea you were out for another reason. But next in line of our little conversation was a loud, unneeded outburst, coming from my lips, of course. Thats just the screw up I am.**

**"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" One tear drop. Two, three, four. Naruto was shocked by it, as well was I. Then... such hatred coming from his voice, I could control my tears no more, not after that. "Sasuke..." He whispered, "I...hate you..." And then that glare from a face that could break hearts. Then he was out the door. I didn't see him for two days. Then a phone call from Kakashi. He found my angel, blood spattered, on the ground, with no one around for miles, in the middle of the endless forest. I came running home to my angel. My beautiful, blood spattered angel.**

I looked at his soft pale face. Soft as clouds, and as pale too. They use to be full of color, not anymore. Depression took over, and as the color faded, so did he. He wasn't clinging to his life anymore, I was. "Naruto, don't leave me..." Then he replyed. "I won't..." He grunted and cringed in pain. "...Never again." Was he okay? Rumors said he had found my brother, and pleaded for him to kill him. Being the blood thirsty demon from hell Itachi was, he couldn't help but not refuse. But those were just rumors, right? Rumors, but I knew they were true.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke..." He whispered. I was bewildered.Him sorry for my actions? No. Sorry for suicide. For the attempt. His eyes opened, and I was lost in them once again. I reached in my pocket, unable to speak, and grabbed a small, navy blue box. I opened it and showed it in front of his beautiful crystal eyes. Had I done something wrong? He was crying, and was on the urge to. "Yes..." He took the silver diamond ring and placed it on his marriage finger.

A promise sealed with a kiss

You liked? There might be another chapter or two, depending on the reviews I get..**  
**


End file.
